Typical swivel joints are shown, for example, in the Arneson U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,948, the Fowler U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,653, and in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,737, as well as in Italian Pat. No. 651 220 and British Pat. No. 651 006.